Love never fails
by Samiahlovesjasam
Summary: Sam slept with Rick and Jason with Elizabeth. Jasam tries as a couple again. Twist are on the way they will lose each other. Will they be able to find there way back to each other? This is a JASAM fic I hate Liz so major bashing.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer:

I don't own any of these characters they all belong to GH.

Story: Sam slept with Rick and Jason with Elizabeth. Jasam tries as a couple again. Twist are on the way they will lose each other. Will they be able to find there way back to each other.

Sam walks out of the elevators and comes face to face with Liz.

Oh God now what have I ever done to deserve this? She spits at Liz's face.

Elizabeth starts: Sam I am sorry that my friendship with Jason bothers you so much. I just needed a friend and Jason is a great one.

Sam: what about Nicolas? I mean you, lucky, Emily, and him are supposed to be that four fucking musketeer shit or something. Cant he be your friend? I am sick and tired that you show every minute at my home and discussing your petty little life with my boyfriend.

Elizabeth replies: Jason and I have been friends for a long time and Nicolas is friend with lucky as you stated so he wont be impartial while listening to me. That is why I come to Jason.

Sam laughing at her: Elizabeth every time I think that you cant justify yourself better you come up with an another perfect crappy lie. I don't give a rat ass about your excuses let me tell you something and you better listen to me carefully because I hate to repeat myself, LAY OFF JASON. He is MY boyfriend and him and I are in love. We are and have been for the past two years and a half and trust me I am not going to let a one night stand bitch wreck that.

Elizabeth: are you threatening me? Because… but before she finishes Sam cut her in

Sam: oh honey I am not threatening you. I AM WARNING YOU.

With that Sam storms in the penthouse.

Sam: JASON, JASON she screams

Jason comes running down the stairs scared that something happened to Sam. She was screaming his name and in it he could detect anger. What could have driven that to this state?

Jason: Sam is everything ok?

Sam: no Jason everything is far from being ok

Jason: Sam I am sorry he said walking toward her and trying to pull her in his embrace, did something happened? Did somebody threaten you?

Sam walk past him avoiding the hug and cuts him in: no Jason nobody threatened me but something did happened something called Elizabeth

Jason bows down: I am sorry Sam she came in here crying about her and lucky and I didn't know what to tell her so I just sat there and listened. There is nothing between her and me I promise you

Sam: Jason I don't care ok. I don't care about her and lucky, I don't care about you and her being friends for ages. I do not care that she is your sister's best friend. I want you to make it clear to her that you and I are together.

Jason: Sam please there is no need for you to feel insecure about Elizabeth….

Sam interrupts him and sarcasm was in her voice, sarcasm and anger: Jason Jason Jason I thought that you knew me better than this but apparently you don't. how dare you? I AM NOT THREATENED by Elizabeth. I don't think that you two screwing for one fucking night gives her a right to freaking come in here every goddamn time she wants. I am sick and tired of being 2nd or should I say 100th in your life.

Jason: Sam please calm down baby I didn't know that this made you so upset and you are not second in my life trust me.

But Sam was to fired up to listen to him so she went on:

Oh no no no you have to know. Jason we communicate through our eyes ok. Words are useless to us. How can you not know about Elizabeth irritating me. Don't you think that the fact that you two had sex in OUR home makes me fell sick whenever I think about it. But I try my best chase the thoughts away. Now with Elizabeth coming in here whenever she sees fits makes it very hard for me to not think about it. Jason I have to swallow my tongue when carly walks in here dismissing me like a servant when her make up gets messed up, I have to take in sonny and the business and the kids, OK. The only reason why I do take all that in is because I love you and I understand that they are your family and that they are a priority but I am not going to take little miss holy ho bitch here after everything that we went through. I mean we are just getting back to being us again and I just cant do it alone so here it comes.

Jason: Sam please

Sam: no Jason listen to me because I am too tired of this. It's either us or Elizabeth

Jason: sam how can you even ask me that you know that Elizabeth means nothing to me she is just a friend and I am sorry that this friendship is upsetting you so much. I want you to know that I love you and that not a day goes by that I don't regret what went wrong between us specially since I started this whole mess. But you are right we are us again and I wouldn't want to lose that ever again for all the gold of the world.

Sam: Jason you better make promises that you can keep because I don't know what will happen the next time this occurs.

Jason: it wont I promise. I will talk to Elizabeth.

Sam: good I am going to take a shower now, she says still a bit angry but more relaxed now.

Jason: ok as Sam walks away he calls her,

Sam, she turns around: yes?

Jason: you are wrong

Sam puzzled asks: about what?

Jason: YOU ARE MY FAMILY TOO, not only carly, sonny and the boys. I love you angel

Sam gives him a weak smile: I love you too idiot

Jason laughs at that. God he thought I love this woman. I couldn't bear to lose her. I am going to talk to Elizabeth and set some boundaries because Sam is the love of my life and I don't want to lose her over this. Hell I don't want to lose her over nothing.

In the shower sam was happy about her discussion with Jason it was about time they talked. She didn't want it but she had to set the record straight. She loved him so uch and that elizabitch was really getting on her last nerve. She was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't hear Jason enter in the bathroom and take his clothes off. He gets into the shower and she jumps out of her skin.

Sam: Jason!!!

Jason is laughing at her

Sam: oh you think that you are so cocky. Jason you scared me.

Jason: I am sorry baby I just could resist following you in here.

Sam laughing: yeah I will bet

Jason looks at her seriously and says: Sam baby I love you so much. You are everything to me. I don't like it when we fight. You are it for me k I want you to understand that. I NEED YOU TO. Because I could never lose you.

Sam: with tears in her eyes: babe I love you too. So much

Jason crashes his lips on Sam's. He straddle her to the wall behind her and lift her up. Sam crosses her legs on his waist. Jason kisses her passionately everywhere he knew she loved. He started by kissing her behind her ears, he went on with the neck, came back to the ears grabbing her left lobe, came back to her mouth. Then he kissed her breast. God he loved the taste of Sam. She tasted like honey. The purest most delicate kind. He could get enough of her. He uncrossed her legs from his waist and went kissing her further down. Her belly, that beautiful belly of her. He couldn't wait to feel his baby, their baby grow inside of her and see him or her born. At that thought his erection grew.

Sam was going nuts. Jesus Jason was good. He was making love to her in the most selfless way. He didn't even want her to lift a finger toward him all he wanted was her to enjoy it. Ah! she moans as Jason starts licking her.

After what seemed like eternity to both f them Jason took her right there. He took her like only he could. They start to move together. Sam felt fire throughout her body as Jason went in and out of her. Suddenly they became one. Lost all their senses and came as one.

They were both still panting. When they came back to their senses. They wash one another in a tender loving way. Their every moment filled with love and beauty. Jason lifts Sam and puts a towel on her. He grabs one too and pick her up in his arm. He gets into the bedroom and lays her downs on the bed after drying them both. They lay there, on their bed, naked and happy.

As they started to fall asleep Jason tells her: baby I love you. You are mine forever.

Sam: I love you too

And then they fell asleep holding one another like their life depended on it.

Sam opens her eyes a smile on her lips. The thoughts of her and Jason came floating into her mind. He made love so passionately to her. Like he was claiming her like. Like he was telling her wait he did tell her that she was his forever.

Jason started moving. He remembers making love to sam. Just thinking about him sets him on fire. She was so beautiful and warm and…

Sam: baby are you awake

Jason: um he groaned

Just then sam felt his member on her back she smiles: oh yeah babe you are definetly awake.

Jason just lets out a little laugh and rolls her over then climbs on top of her.

Sam with an amused voice: honey, it's ok I am not going anywhere she couldn't help but laugh

Jason: like hell you aren't but just to make sure I am gonna knock you up and then McCall you will be stuck with me foreer

Sam laughs now: well well morgan ia m shocked but please don't let me stand on your way.

It didn't take long for their passion to consume itself.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer:

I don't own any of these characters they all belong to GH.

Elizabeth couldn't believe that bitch. I mean what right did she have to talk to her that way. She was carrying Jason's baby even if she didn't tell him yet. She didn't want to jeopardize lucky's recovery from pill's addiction. Truth be told she didn't know how Jason would take it. She knew that he wanted a child. I mean she heard both he and Sam talk to Dr. Lee about that. She just hoped that when she told him, he would ask her to marry her and they will be a family then. Just her, Jason, cam, and this new baby. Lets just hope that Sam will exit nicely because she didn't want her on her way. She had loved Jason for far too long for that slut to destroy it. She smiles at the thought of her and Jason being a family and puts her hand on her stomach then she went to sleep.

Sam and Jason finally got out of bed at 5 am. They took a shower this time separately because together they just couldn't get keep there hands off of each other. Jason made breakfast and as they were eating, Sam says:

Thank you baby

Jason: for what

Sam: making me happy I love you

Jason: you are welcomed but it goes both ways.

Sam: yeah?

Jason laughing: yeah babe and I love you too.

They laid on the couch for the rest of the morning talking kissing making plan until 8am got up to get ready for work. She was working at the metro court and even though she didn't need the job, I mean Jason had enough money to live with for the rest of eternity, she just wanted a glimpse of independence and wanted to stop depending on him financially at least. When she was starting to climb the stairs, she heard the door opened and a voice talking so loud she had a smile on her face.

Carly, good old carly never failed to come by every morning to check if her best friends were pregnant yet. Sam and carly had gotten close after Jason's brain surgery and she had fought nail and tooth with Jason when he pushed her away. She almost killed herself when Jason and Sam slept with elizabitch and Rick. She yelled at them for being idiots then said that she was done with them for all eternity. But carly being carly she couldn't help it. She had to make these fools realize how much they loved each other and what they were throwing away. So she set them up. She made excuses for them to bump into each other. To be stuck in elevators and yada yada. She was evil but at the end love never fails and they finally got to see for themselves how much they loved each other and that they were meant to be together.

Carly: good morning kids I brought coffee and donuts

Sam: good morning carly thank you but we already had breakfast

Jason: morning carly

Carly: oh really? When? somebody better tell me why you didn't wait for me and why these leftovers are still on the table because if you left them for me then I am going to kill you both and revive you and then kill you again.

Jason couldn't help but smile. Carly was a pain in the ass, a poison. But behind that tough bitch attitude she had a great heart. And she was friend with Sam now. Jason was very thankful he didn't have to stand between them anymore but sometime they would gang up against him and that weren't a great place to be. These two women were so much alike. They were tough and determined, independent and ambitious.

Sam: well we had an early night in yesterday and didn't get to eat dinner so we decided to have an early breakfast. We did leave the rest for you because we felt bad that you weren't here to eat with us, Mom she said teasingly

Carly laughing: oh you guys were horny so you sex up without dinner and went to bed hungry but happily making love. Uh let me see, works for me so what are we having?

Jason: carly you are too much we are not discussing our sex life with you.

Carly: oh jase I wasn't asking you I put 2 and 2 together but anyhow little missy here is gonna tell me all about it in the car anyway

Sam: cccccaarrrrllllllllllyyyyyyy she screamed

Carly: what I want details and M. private here isn't going to give me any anyway so if you tell me what you did last night I will tell you who I spent my night with.

Sam rolling her eyes and curious: what? Well well Mrs. C or J whatever, What have you been up to?

Carly: not telling

Sam: oh no you are not getting off that easy

Carly: ok will tell maybe if I do get my juicy details first.

Sam rolls her eyes exasperated: ok I am going to get ready and we are gonna have a girl talk. Then she turns to Jason saying sorry babe but a girl gotta do what she's gotta do to get some informations. Jason walks up to her and lifts her. He kisses her so passionately that they were breathless when they broke apart.

Carly rolls her eyes: hey carly in the living room horn dogs

Jason to sam: can't you stay home today or be late for the very least. Please?

Sam: damn it Jason don't look at me like that

He was looking like a sick puppy and she just could resist his beautiful blue eyes.

Jason: like what babe?

Sam: oh don't you play dmb nw. Jason baby I have to g I mean the boss is here anyway and we will pick up tonight where we left of.

Jason disappointed: ok babe I love you.

When Sam left with carly for work Jason, decided to take care of some business. He also decided he would call Elizabeth and talk to her about their relation and his with Sam. As much as he liked helping her he just couldn't let that upset Sam and he sure as hell couldn't let hit destroy his life with Sam. Sam, just at the thought of her name he was smiling walking down the pier. Suddenly someone bumps into him and fallsn. Jason didn't see who.

Jason: are you ok? Just then he realizes that it was Elizabeth

Elizabeth: Jason I am sorry I didn't see you. To be honest I wasn't even paying attention.

Jason helping her stand up: it's okay. don't worry about it. Are you ok? The baby ok too?

Elizabeth smiled at him when she heard him mention the baby. He cared. Of course he cared this guy wanted a child more than anything and that slut Sam couldn't give it to him.

Elizabeth replies: yeah I think that we are fine I just need to sit for a while.

Jason: yeah of course let me help you. Walking up to a seat he helps her. Then he asks, were you on your way to the hospital?

Elizabeth: no I am off today

Jason: oh great but you should probably get there and get checked

He cares screams Elizabeth inside of her.

Elizabeth: no really Jason we are fine.

Jason: ok if you say so. I was going to call you later. I need to talk to you. You don't mind if we do it now.

Elizabeth looked puzzled I mean she has been going after him for months now but he didn't look like he got a clue. Maybe Sam told him how she attacked her yesterday and he was mad about that. Anyway she was happy that he was going to call her.

Elizabeth: of course Jason and if it's about Sam it's ok I understands

Jason: what about Sam?

Elizabeth: that she attacked me yesterday and called me names and…. Jason interrupts her

Jason: yeah she told me I am sorry about that but I was wondering if we could stop seeing each other or at least do it very less often for a while just for Sam to have some kind of peace of mind I mean she and I just got back together and it is not easy for her to see you all the time specially at the penthouse where you know…

Elizabeth looked hurt but inside of her she was boiling. How dare Sam try to interfere between her Jason. That bitch

Elizabeth: where we made love Jason

Jason: where we had sex

Elizabeth was hurt: I don't understand I mean we are friends. aren't we?

Jason: of course but

Elizabeth: but you would let Sam destroy that

Jason: Elizabeth, Sam is the woman I am with. The woman that I love the one that I am choosing to spend the rest of my life with

Elizabeth was spitting fire by then and didn't even realized when she said:

and I AM THE MOTHER OF YOUR CHILD she screams.

Jason stunned: WHAT?

Elizabeth: Jason this baby is yours not lucky's and I wanted to tell you but with lucky in rehab and your lifestyle I didn't know what to do.

Jason: how could you keep something this big from me

Elizabeth: Jason I am so sorry I was torn and distraught I didn't know what to do. I am sorry and she started to let tears out.

She had to cry. Tears always worked on Jason. He hated to see a woman cry and now that she told him that the baby was his, there was no way he would let her stress herself. Behind the tears you could see an evil smirk.

Jason: Elizabeth I just cant believe that you would keep something like this from me.

Elizabeth pitiful: yes I know jase and I am sorry I am so sorry just…… sorry

Jason: I have to go

Elizabeth: what? She thought that if she told him that she was pregnant with his baby he would drop everything for her, she didn't expect this.

Elizabeth almost screamed "go where" but she decided to play it safe and ask him sweetly: Jason go where?

Jason: I have to find Sam an tell her

Elizabeth shocked: why? Why would you tell Sam?

Jason: because I love her and I don't want to keep this from her.

Elizabeth: what about me? don't I get a say in this?

Jason; Elizabeth I will take care of you and this kid. I am going to set up a bank account for this kid and I will assist to all the doctor's appointments and…. Liz cuts him

Elizabeth: Jason we need to talk about this I don't know I mean with your lifestyle I really…..

Jason: Elizabeth I will do anything to protect this child from now on I am going to have guards on you and yes we will talk about it a whole lot more but I really have to go tell Sam now

Elizabeth mad and hurt: no you are not telling her or I am not going to let you be a part of this kid's life. Sam hates me. She is not going to accept this baby and she could harm me or the baby. No I refuse I am this baby's mother and I wont let Sam near him or her and if you tell her I will not let you be a part of his or her life.

Jason was stunned at first. I mean he never thought that elizabeth would be this big of a selfish bitch.

Jason: what is wrong with you saying that about sam. She would never hurt a child. How dare you speak about her, you don't even know her. I AM GONNA TELL HER and YOU ARE NOT going to keep me from my child.

He was so pissed of he decided to walk away before he could harm her.

Elizabeth was stunned Jason was mad at her and he just yelled at her after she told him that the baby was his. All he could think about was that bitch of Sam. She is going to figure out a way to get rid of her so that she and Jason and the kids could be a family.


End file.
